Popping the Question
by johan4ever
Summary: Set a few years after Duel Academy, Jaden plans to propose to Alexis. But what happens when Alexis is planning to propose to Jaden? One-shot. My first try at JxA. No flames.


**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating my Sweeney/GX story... -- I'll try to update that one soon, but I don't know how soon that'll be. Anyway, just a short little one-shot here that I felt like writing. I tried to keep it in character, so hopefully, that'll go over okay... On with the story! **

**I don't own GX! duh.**

Jaden sat on his bed and buried his face in his hands, taking a deep breath as he did so. After a moment to himself, he looked up at one of his best friends, Jesse, who in turn looked back with sympathy.

The blunette smiled a little. "Just ask her Jay. We all know you two would be perfect together!" Jesse assured his friend.

"I know Jess...it's just... we've known each other for so long and she and I have been dating too since we graduated from Duel Academy," Jaden said.

"You gotta do it Jay. Now get up off your butt and ask her!" Jesse said, walking over to a small stand. He picked up a small box off of it and placed it in Jaden's hand gently. "I know you can do it... Heck! You've done pretty much everything! From saving the world to dueling the King of Games himself! If you can do that, I _know_ you can ask Alexis to marry you," Jesse finished, sitting next to the brunette.

Jaden looked at the small box warily, still not sure how he could pull of something as big as proposing. After a minute, he smiled. "You're right Jess. But you better be there to cheer me on!" Jaden said.

Jesse returned the smile. "You betcha!" the blunette yelled, giving his friend a thumbs up. "Now, let's go before you chicken out! Alexis is meeting you at the fountain by the park in 20 minutes."

Jaden nodded, heading for the door of his apartment. "Hey Jess," he said, turning toward the blunette.

"Yeah?" Jesse replied.

"Do you think you can get Syrus and Hassleberry to come too? I'm gonna need all the moral support I can get," Jaden said a little bit nervously.

"Sure thing!" Jesse said, pulling out his cell phone and calling the two. After the calls were finished, they headed out to the park, knowing that the moment ahead of them would be unforgettable.

"Wow sis... I can't believe you're actually going to do it!" Atticus told Alexis as they drove down to the park.

"Yeah...well..." Alexis said blushing. "If he's still as clueless as he was before we graduated, then I guess there's no other choice is there? I love him Atticus...and I just think I'm ready."

"You are ready, sissy, and I just can't wait to see the look on Jaden's face when you propose to him!" Atticus said excitedly.

"Yeah... Hey, um, you called Jasmine and Mindy right? I'm gonna need them there," Alexis said.

"You kidding? I invited them, Zane, and Chazz!" Atticus said, smiling.

"Thanks, Atticus," Alexis said. She sighed and tried to relax, but to no avail. She just couldn't stop thinking about the future ahead of her.

The two siblings sat in the car in silence until they finally arrived at the park. There by the fountain was everyone...except for Jaden. Atticus gently took his sister's hand as he helped her out of the car. Jasmine and Mindy were the first to rush up to her.

"Lexi! You look so great in that dress!" Jasmine said, smiling.

"Yeah! And those shoes are awesome!" Mindy added.

Alexis simply smiled. Her two friends certainly hadn't changed since Duel Academy. The three girls and Atticus walked toward the fountain, chatting excitedly as they walked.

"Oh Lexi, I bet Jaden wishes he would've proposed to you after this. You look so great, and it's so brave of you to be proposing!" Atticus said, smiling at his sister.

Syrus and Hassleberry exchanged glances after overhearing Alexis's plans.

"Wait. _You're_ proposing to Jaden?" Syrus asked, shocked.

"Um, yeah. Are you really against it or something?" Alexis asked the little blunette.

"No it's just that Jaden was going to..." Syrus trailed off. Jaden, who appeared from behind a tree quite a few yards away, walked down the path of the forest toward Alexis and the fountain. He was dressed nicely for once, and he looked picture perfect as he finally approached the gang.

He smiled, looking at Alexis. "Hey Alexis, you look beautiful in that dress," he said.

"You look great too," Alexis said, smiling back. Behind her smile, she could hardly hold back the excitement inside herself. Before she exploded with anticipation, she carefully put her hand in her purse, not pulling out the small box she had inside yet. "Jaden... I have something important to ask you. And this question means the world to me," she said quietly.

"Oh hang on! Before you ask your question, I have a question for you too!" Jaden said, turning to Jesse, Hassleberry, and Syrus. They gave him a thumbs up, knowing he wouldn't back down now. Jaden smiled at his friends and looked back at Alexis. "Alexis, I love you more than anything in the world...even dueling." he said, smiling and laughing a little. Alexis laughed too. Jaden continued, "And I want you to make me the happiest man I know."

He began to pull out the box with the ring in it, but before he could do so, Alexis interrupted him. "Jaden, I love you too. And there's no one I would want to spend the rest of my life with..." she said softly. Her eyes began to fill with tears and she brought out the box in her purse just as Jaden did at the same time.

"Will you marry me?" they said in unison, both getting down on one knee. Both boxes opened, revealing two beautiful rings. Jaden and Alexis looked at each other, shocked. And yet, they couldn't have been happier.

Alexis began to cry. "Yes!" she cried, jumping into Jaden's arms. Everyone began crying with her, happy that the two halves of a perfect match were finally engaged.

Jaden pulled Alexis up so they were both on their feet again, and looked her straight in the eyes. But he didn't need to say anything, because the message was clear. They couldn't have loved each other more, and moment couldn't have been more perfect. Jaden leaned forward pulling her close to him, and kissed her sweetly. Alexis kissed him back, tears still flowing from her eyes. This truly was the greatest day of their lives.

**Haha. Yay cheesy-ness!! This was just something I was thinking of randomly and I was bored. This is my first try at writing JxA so hopefully I didn't fail too miserably. XD Well, ta-ta for now everyone. And please review! Just no flames... or else. dun dun dun**


End file.
